This invention relates to a hand-held fitness device for promoting exercise. The invention is useful for all ages, and is particularly designed for exercising the muscles in the arms and upper body. The invention produces a varying decorative appearance when handled, and thus encourages use. Because of its unique and interesting appearance, the invention may be used and sold as a toy for children and adults alike. For some of the elderly and handicapped, the mere handling of the fitness device may be sufficient exercise for strengthening muscles and maintaining proper blood flow.
Exercise and fitness have become quite popular in recent years. Fitness devices, such as hand-held weights and dumbbells, are used in aerobic classes, for jogging or walking, or simply to tone and strengthen muscles in the arms and upper body. Often times, people find it difficult to routinely use a particular fitness device and maintain a regular fitness program. This typically results from boredom. Others are intimated by the idea of using cast-iron weights to strengthen their body. Thus, the present invention provides a fitness device which captures the attention, and which stimulates and encourages its use in exercise.